La maldición de los Shane
by Natalia shane
Summary: Los Shane guardan secretos como el mundo ardiente pero que pasa si hay un secreto más profundo e importante que nadie debe saber pero que pasa si ese secreto es revelado en el día de… Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

**La leyenda de los Shane **

Los Shane guardan secretos como el mundo ardiente pero que pasa si hay un secreto más profundo e importante que nadie debe saber pero que pasa si ese secreto es revelado en el día de… Halloween.

Hace mucho tiempo un joven de cabellos negro-azulado y de ojos amarillos llamado Alan Shane el primer Shane.

Cuenta la leyenda que una bruja lanzo una maldición a Alan condenando a toda la familia Shane que cada noche de Halloween su lado malvado saldrá y después de recibir la maldición a Alan le cambio el color de sus ojos ya no eran amarillos sino ahora son Azul-cielo.

Así pasaron los años y nunca pudieron romper la maldición, pero que pasa si Will Shane nunca le dijo a su hijo que a los 15 años tendrá la maldición e Eli si celebrara el Halloween el día de su… MALDICIÓN.

Pero alguien sabe cómo romper la maldición y es…

**CONTINUARA… **

¿Qué pasara? Eli sacara su lado malvado por la maldición el día de Halloween

¿Cómo romperán la maldición? ¿Les gusto este fic y quieren que lo continúe? Díganmelo en los Reviews

¿Les gustaría un crossover de Randy Cunnigham con Bajoterra? Díganme en los REVIEWS

¿Cuál fic quieren que actualice?

1: LA MALDAD SURGE.

2: ATRAPADOS.

3: LA BABOSA DEL TIEMPO.

4: ESTA HISTORIA.

**Se despide su querida amiga Natalia**

**Natalia, Cambio y Fuera **


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el 2 capítulo de LA MALDICIÓN DE LOS SHANE que lo disfruten

**¿Qué te pasa Eli?**

La banda de Shane estaba decorando el refugio con cosas de Halloween porque se acerca el día de Halloween, Eli y Trixie estaban haciendo calabazas con caras aterradoras, Kord poniendo luces y telarañas y Pronto… él estaba durmiendo (Yo: eres muy flojo Pronto. Pronto: no es ciert *No pudo terminar ya que se quedó dormido. Yo: ¡FOTO PARA SLUGBOOK! *Saca su celular y le toma una foto a Pronto y va a subirla*).

**Con Eli y Trixie…**

Estaban haciendo las calabazas en la mesa cada uno en cada extremo.

Eli: ¿Cómo vas con tu calabaza?- Miro a Trixie quien se hallaba en el otro lado de la mesa

Trixie: Ya casi termino y Tu

Eli: También… ¿Si quieres puedes ver cómo me está quedando?

Trixie: Okey- fue a ver cómo le estaba quedando la calabaza… pero al estar cerca de Eli, la agarro de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios que duro mucho tiempo y se separaron en busca de oxigeno- es muy lindo de tu parte… Cariño.

Eli y Trixie se hicieron novios hace algunas semanas.

Eli: Te amo con todo mi corazón

Trixie: lo se… yo igual… déjame recoger esto- Trixie se separó de el para recoger la cocina… cuando Trixie se dirigió a recoger, a Eli le dio un dolor de cabeza puso una mano en su frente cerro sus ojos, al abrirlos se tornaron rojos agarro el cuchillo que estaba usando para hacer las calabazas con caras y se dirigió a Trixie.

Trixie se volteo para ver a Eli… pero lo que vio la asusto vio como Eli se acercaba a ella con un cuchillo, cuando Eli se acercó a ella le hizo una cortada en el brazo, Trixie puso su mano en la cortada.

Trixie: ¡ELI QUE TE PASA!- vio que no la escucho sino como se acercaba más ¿Para dañarla?- ¡ELI, AMOR REACCIONA SOY YO TRIXIE! ¡QUE TE PASA!

Kord al escuchar los gritos se dirigido a la cocina junto con Pronto quien se despertó con los gritos, al llegar vieron a Trixie sentada en el suelo con una mano en su Brazo Kord y Pronto lograron ver que su brazo sangraba e Eli con un cuchillo, Kord al ver aquella escena fue a detener, Kord al tocar el brazo de Eli, él se desmayó y Pronto fue a ayudar a Trixie a pararse.

Pronto y Kord: ¡QUE PASO AQUÍ!

Trixie: No lo sé… solo sé que al voltearme vi a Eli con el Cuchillo… argh… mi Brazo- vio a Eli quien estaba desmayado en los brazos de Kord

Pronto: será mejor que te venda esa herida- dijo mientras va por el botiquín

Trixie: Kord lleva a Eli a su Habitación

Kord asintió y fue a dejar a Eli a su habitación y Burpy también asustado por lo que vio y recordó algo y en su mente le paso una pregunta.

Burpy: _¿será posible que… no, no, no, no pueda ser, no puede ser… la maldición de los Shane?- pensó Burpy._

**CONTINUARA… **

**Espero que les allá gustado **

**¿Ustedes de que se van a disfrazar en Halloween? Yo de una… Bruja **

**Bueno esperen el 3 capituló de LA MALDICION DE LOS SHANE se despide su querida amiga Natalia **

**Chau, Chau (TE AMO WILLYREX Y VEGETTA777 SON LOS MEJORES) **

**Natalia, Cambio y Fuera **


End file.
